Somewhere Along The Line
by Summer Time Madness
Summary: When Athena Chase's worst nightmare comes back to life, she has no choice but to seek protection from the most feared mob in town. With her daughter's life on the line she agrees to their craziest demands. But is Annabeth ready to adjust in this life? Especially as the wife of the leader? Well they dont get along. But somewhere along the line, things start to change.
1. Keep You Safe

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This story, well to be exact this chapter deals with abuse. So if any one is uncomfortable with such topics please do not read. It is not graphically depicted but just enough to give you the idea.**

 **By the means of this story i do not intend to undermine any person's struggle with domestic abuse or any other form of abuse. This is just a starting point to a much more interesting story. Please give it a chance?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything.**

* * *

A tortured scream broke through the seemingly peaceful house. The man threw kicks after kicks in the woman s abdomen. And a young girl, only seven, stood witness to all of this with anguished tears streaming down her face.

 _"Daddy stop. Please stop. You are hurting her. Stop it. Stop it. I am going to call the police. STOP IT."_ , screeched the young girl.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH! SHUT UP." , he screamed at her, leaving the mother only to grab the girl by her hair and dragged her to her room. He threw her in there and she collapsed against the bed sobbing for her mother.

"I will be back for you." He shut the door behind him and the sound of the locks turning was like that of a canon in the room.

Silence.

And then it started again. The screams. A woman begging the man to let her go. To stop it. The young girl heaved herself off the floor and scrambled to the door, banging her fists against it, screaming for her mom.

The banging on the door joined the sound of a belt hitting flesh. The screams of a child joined the screams of her mother.

And then, like a blessing, the front door burst open. Police and doctors streamed in. The man was taken away. The woman was treated with care and the young girl just sat there, horrified, in her room. For this was a memory no one could forget.

* * *

Athena Chase looked into the mirror. Her bruised and swollen eye blurring her vision. It was over. He was gone. He wouldn t ever touch her baby again. He would never touch her again. And as long as she lived, he would never set foot outside his jail.

She sighed, wondering how her daughter was. Incidents like these left people traumatised. And she was only seven.

She walked across her room to her daughter's and knocked lightly before entering. She lay curled up on the bed he body shaking with suppressed tears. It broke her heart to see her like this.

"Anna? Baby, look at me." , she said in the softest voice. Anna slowly turned around her sobs increasing when she looked at her mother.

"He s gone baby. He's never coming back. You are safe. We are safe. He won't be able to touch you ever again. You'll be with me, forever." Annabeth Chase closed her eyes tight willing every bone in her body to believe her mother. But she couldn't.

She shook her head, "He comes back. He always comes back. And the next time he will kill me" . She said her voice breaking. Athena shook her head her own tears falling and stinging as she shut her injured eyes too tight.

"Not for another lifetime. He won't. Annabeth you are safe. We are free. He is gone and you need to believe that. We are free baby girl. We are free." She gathered her in her bruised and battered arms and clutched her tightly, vowing to never let her feel this pain ever again.

* * *

And so life went on. Young Annabeth grew up to be a stunning woman, unafraid of anything, for she had faced worse. Sure there were times when the sudden noise of the door banging too hard would make shrink in fear or when any person advanced upon to suddenly she would freeze. That childhood fear that clung to her back like some sort of demon made it hard to live.

Waking up in cold sweat, making sure her mother was sound and asleep in the room next to her s became a daily part of her life. She didn t mind it. They were free.

Shortly after the incident they moved out of _that_ house. It was too much for either of them to bear. His presence lingered in every nook and corner. So they left California and shifted to New York. Annabeth completed her school with the top grades at the age of only fourteen and by the age of twenty, she was officially an architect.

Now two years later, everything was peaceful, content. But what peace and happiness lasts long? It s only a matter of time until life throws you a curveball.

And one was heading towards them in full speed. And with it, it would bring their worst nightmare back to life.

* * *

 _"I need your help." , Athena whispered into her phone. Her breathing coming in short pants. "Please. I need your help."_

 _"Athena Chase asking for my help? What a fantastic surprise. And please tell, why should we help you." The man on the phone taunted her._

 _Tears of frustration rolled down her cheek._

 _"Please you don t understand. He will kill her. She is everything to me. I'll give you anything you want. Anything."_

 _The man on the phone sighed before speaking, "Alright come to the Willa Plaza at twelve tomorrow and we can discuss your situation."_

 _"Thank you." Athena breathed into the phone._

 _The phone was hung up. She collapsed on her bed. Anger and grief built up inside her. And in a fit of anger she grabbed the vase on her bedside table and threw it against the wall._

 _The sound of shattering glass felt a lot like her heart was shattering._

 _Fifteen years ago she swore that he will never come into her life again. Fredrick Chase will never touch her or her daughter again. She will see to it. Even if that meant signing a deal with the devil. They were dangerous yes but appropriate to provide protection. She hated them but the love of a mother knows no bounds._

 _Athena just hoped annabeth would adjust well. It is for her safety._

 _And Fredrick? That man was going to end up in a pool of blood._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hopefully you like reading the chapter and I would love to continue this story.**

 **If you notice any grammatical errors please tell me I would not mind and i always appreciate new ideas. :)**

 **Again, by this story i do not mean to undermine anyone's struggle with abuse and if i get things wrong please do not be offended. i will work upon it yo give you guys a kickass story.**

 **Plllleeease leave a review :)**

 **lots of love, 3**


	2. Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, I'm back. Hope you like this chapter too and if you guys know a better mob name than 'Kratos' please do tell cause personally I like it but its just meh.. And I need a name for the enemy also. So if you could help me please do so**

 **Again extremely sorry if I made stupid grammatical errors, please tell me and I just love you guys!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Athena Chase took a deep breath as she walked through the doors of the ostentatious plaza. The clicking of her heels on the marble floor was the only sound in the otherwise silent hotel. She replayed her decision again and again in her head, wondering if it was right to take such a drastic step. Shouldn't she just go to the police instead? Well they weren't much help before also so that would be a big fat no.

 _'No. This is the right way. The only way to keep her safe.'_ ,She thought as she approached another door, hesitating slightly before pushing it open and taking in the view in front of her.

The man she seeked stood leaning on the table, nursing a drink in his hand.

"Finally. I thought I would have to wait forever." ,He snarked.

"Forgive me. There was heavy traffic." , She replied, bowing her said slightly.

"Yes, I am well aware. So what is the purpose of this meeting Athena?" He said, pausing to take a long, drawn out sip of the amber liquid. "I don't remember you being the one to ask favours."

"Well, circumstances change people. But you would know all about that, won't you Posiedon?"

The man heaved a sigh and walked out of the shadows, his green eyes glinting dangerously, "You playing in dangerous waters my darling. But nonetheless, please tell me. And by the way please call me Psy. The walls have ears you know."

She cocked an eyebrow in partial amusement and said, "Psy? Alright then."

"Where are my manners! What would the lady like to have?" ,He said walking around to the mini bar.

"Just water will be fine. Can we please get to the point?"

He laughed softly, "Why in such a hurry Athena? Surely it is nothing that important?"

He met her eyes and saw the desperation in them. With a slight nod, he told her to continue her story.

"My husband, ex-husband, was taken away fifteen years because of certain reasons-"

"Athena, If you want my help, you need to tell me everything. No censoring."

She looked out of the window pondering whether this was even worthe trouble. For Annabeth.

"My husband he..He was abusive and he used to hit me very often and sometimes even Annabeth.." In the dim lights she saw his eyes narrow. "I did everything I could to protect her. One day, when she was four, things turned very ugly and in the middle of the night when he was asleep we left. We ran away. Just kept travelling till we could find something permanent. Changed our appearances, dyed our hair black, brunette, every colour possible to stay safe. And I thought it worked. We had managed to slip away. That now we were free. But-"

Her voice caught on the last words slightly and she looked away to hide the slight moisture in her eyes. Athena Chase was not weak and she would never let anyone believe otherwise.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "But he found us, told us he had changed. And like an _idiot_ I believed him. I believed him when he said that he had mended his ways. Believed him when he said that he wanted us to be a family. A family. And I wanted that for Annabeth. He bought us a big house, told us that he had started a new business and made a lot of money. Never told what kind of business. He was fine for a few weeks and then it started again. Like it always did. I took all the hits and never let Annabeth know what was happening. But one night- He lost control and she saw all of it. The neighbours saw her screaming and banging her fists on the door and they called the police. He was taken away. Imprisoned for life. And I thought it was over."

Posiedon looked at her and asked, "But now he's back?"

"Yes." She whispered. "He escaped. The authoities are keeping it hushed. I don't know why. But if he is out he will be coming for us and I can't let him hurt her again. I can't. I can't go the police because they weren't of much help before and I have no other option."

She looked at him, her eyes pleading him to help her.

"Your daughter, how old is she?" He asked.

"23..Why?"

"Does she know that he has escaped?"

"No." , Athena said straightening her position on the chair. "And I would like to keep it that way."

"Secrets, don't end well Athena. Especially one's kept from your own family. If the mad man is out ther to kill her I think she has the right to know, so that she would make an extra effort to keep herself safe."

Athena regarded him with a cold look, "I believe I can decide what is best for my daughter Psy. Please mind your own business. She is my daughter anyway, not yours."

Posiedon's eyes took on a pained look and Athena immediately felt horrible. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"No worries. The fact remains Athena that the moment you seeked my help you did indeed become my business. However if that is the road you want to choose I will not stop you. I propose a barter."

Athena looked up surprised. "A barter? We did not talk about this."

Posiedon smiled coldly, "There is always give and take where favours are involved my dear."

She nodded, readying herself for whatever he was about to ask her.

"I want your daughter."

Athena's head jerked up to meet his eyes, her own wide in alarm.

"I came to you for protection and you want to take away my daugher from me? That is exactly why I am asking for your help. So that she stays with me. Forever."

Posiedon chuckled lightly, "Not in the way you are thinking Athena. Calm down."

He met her eyes and then suddenly turned serious, all traces of laughter removed.

"You need protection and I need a bride for my son. Our needs our coincidental. Your daughter will be provided with top protection as the wife of the captain and because you will be family too, that protection will be extended to you too. I am making you the best offer I can. You will be a fool to let this go. No one will be able to touch her. I promise."

He sat back in his seat, analysing her face. This was indeed an offer she could not say no to.

Athena felt as though a hurricane was raging thorugh her brain, uprooting all the boundaries she had set with so much precision. He was making her a deal. The best one. But how can she? Her only baby. But her safety is more important isn't it? Everything was so blurred. So many lines. But all blurred. This is the right thing to do. How will she tell her? It's not fair. Hasn't she suffered enough?

 _No one will be able to touch her._ His words echoed around her head and she realised the decision has already been made.

"Fine."

Her words surprised Posiedon and slowly a smile stretched across his face. He brought his hand forward to shake hers and she did so, hesitantly.

"It's a deal."

She nodded and got up ready to leave.

"But Athena, do tell how you are going to explain this to your daughter?" ,He said cocking an eyebrow.

She looked at him and said, "That's for me to worry about. Just keep your side of the deal."

He nodded, smirking slightly. "Athena another thing."

She heaved a frustrated sigh and turned around to meet his eyes.

"What are we to do about Fredrick Chase?"

Her features took on a surprised look. She hadn't mentioned him even once and Posiedon definitely did not know him. She racked her brain to remember when she had slipped but before she could arrive at an answer, he was speaking.

"Don't look so surprised Athena. We know stuff too. You aren't the only one who is allowed to keep a secret." He smirked slightly at her obvious discomfort at hearing her ex's name.

"Why would you bother to help me with him?" , She asked.

"Let's just say that he has some bad blood with Kratos."

She nodded and left the room, her mind reeling with uncertainities.

* * *

"Mom? Is that you?"

Her daughter's voice made her smile slightly but that smile disappeared as soon as she thought about what she had to do.

"Yes darling. Could you come down to the living room quickly? There is something I need to tell you." She said to Annabeth who was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Annabeth came out, her long blonde her tied up in a messy bun and her shirt stained, acting as proof that she had indeed been cooking. She walked over to her mother with a glass of water and then followed her to dining table.

Athena sat drew a chair and sat next to Annabeth taking her hands in hers.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Annabeth I need to tell you something. Something big. But please dont be angry at me I was under pressure and-"

She stopped when Annabeth squeezed her hand and look at her with concerned eyes. "Mom what is going on you are scaring me?"

Athena looked Annabeth dead in the eye and said, "You know that there are all these mobs in this city right?"

She continued when she saw her nod, "Well there is one particular known as Kratos and your father had made a bad deal with them and now they have found us and they are forcing me to pay the money."

Annabeth's eyes were wide as saucers, the grey colour showing all the emotions she felt. Anger, confusion, sadness, fear.

"How much?" She whispered.

"Too much." ,Athena said. "But they said that-..that if you could marry his son instead, he would consider the debt settled."

Annabeth jumped out of the chair in shock and just stood there staring at her mother in shock. For once in her life she was speechless. Her oh-so organised life was thrown in a blizzard with this new revelation.

Athena looked at her daughter, her eyes pleading her as did her words, "Please Annabeth. Please do it. It's the only way. Otherwise they will separate us. Forever and I can't see that happen. Please."

Annabeth's emotions took on a new turn. Disgust. How dare they. How dare they blackmail someone of doing something like this. Did they have no morals? Hasn't her family been through enough to not go through so much again? Her eyes clouded with tears, her mind buzzed with this new information. It was too much. She couldn't- _What is going on?_

 _"Please Annabeth."_

Taking one look at her mother, she decided that if this was the only way to keep them together she would do it.

She nodded stoically, but ducked out of her mother's embrace to run up to her room.

Athena sighed in relief. It felt wrong to lie to her. But she will understand. It's for her own good. She will understand.

* * *

Posiedon walked through the halls of his mansion to finally reach his destination. He nodded to the guards stationed outside the room and went straight in.

"Perseus! Got a minute son?"

The young man looked up from his place at the seat and smiled slightly at him.

"All the time in the world for you dad." ,He said while pushing his files away from him and gesturing towards a seat.

Posiedon smiled brightly as he walked around the seat to the bar to pour a drink for himself and his son. He whistled while he did so earning a chuckle from Perseus.

"Taking in your happy tone, I am assuming that the meeting went well?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Posiedon handed him a glass and made himself comfortable on the chairs.

"Oh it went brilliantly. So now you have a bride and I can retire gracefully."

Perseus nodded and said, "So you're just gonna dump everything on me? The company, the 'club'?Everything?"

Both snickered slightly and Posiedon said, "You'll be able to handle it. You are my son anyway."

He sighed slightly before saying, "We have to do what is right Percy. For her. We have to do what needs to be done."

Percy stared into his glass and nodded solemnly.

"For her." ,He said, raising his glass. Posiedon smiled a wistful smile and raised his own glass.

Shaking away all stray thoughts he sat forward and told Percy everything that was discussed in the meeting. There was no pint keeping things like this from someone this important. Seeing that his glass was now empty he stood up, with the intentions to retire to his room.

"Percy, why don't you get some sleep son? This will be here tomorrow also."

Percy nodded and he also stood up, wishing his life was easier than this. If the woman he was to marry was already so traumatized by her past, he couldn't see how being in this environment would help her. But what was he to say? Promises have to be kept. At any cost. He wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt on his watch.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Did ya like it? Tell me you like it. Please. Just like write a review saying 'I like.' It would make me happy.**

 **Thanks for reading. Love you :***

 **3 3 3**


End file.
